Wie es ist und wie es niemals sein sollte
Wie es ist und wie es niemals sein sollte ist die zwanzigste Episode der zweiten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Dean kämpft gerade gegen einen Dschinn, doch der Dschinn schickt Dean in ein Paralleluniversum. In der anderen Welt ist seine Mutter am Leben. Sam ist mit Jessica verlobt und er selbst hat eine Freundin namens Carmen. In dieser anderen Welt führen Dean und Sam ein ganz normales Leben, er muss allerdings feststellen, dass alle Menschen, die er oder sein Vater als Jäger gerettet hat, tot sind. Jetzt steht Dean vor einer großen Entscheidung, lebt er in dieser Zwischenwelt ein normales Leben oder kehrt er in die richtige Welt zu seinem Jägerdasein zurück. Handlung Dean fährt einen Highway entlang. Er telefoniert mit Sam und sie reden darüber, dass sie einen Dschinn jagen. Dean untersucht ein altes Lagerhaus, da Dschinns sich in Ruinen verstecken. Dean findet den Dschinns und versucht, ihn zu töten, doch der Dschinn kann ihn betäuben und Dean wird bewusstlos. Als er wieder aufwacht, ist er auf einmal in irgendeinem Zimmer im Bett. Neben ihn liegt eine Frau. Dean ruft Sam an und erzählt, was passiert ist, doch Sam meint nur, dass Dean betrunken ist und versteht nicht, wovon Dean erzählt. Da erscheint die Frau, die sich als Deans Freundin Carmen herausstellt und fragt, ob es Dean gut geht. Er sagt nur, dass alles okay ist und sie ruhig ins Bett gehen soll. Beim Umsehen der Wohnung sieht er ein Foto, dass er sich genauer ansieht. Er lässt es fallen und rennt zur Tür hinaus. Er fährt zum Elternhaus der Winchesters. Zu seiner Überraschung wird Dean von seiner Mutter Mary empfangen. Er geht aber auf Nummer sicher und fragt sie, was Mary ihm immer sagte, wenn sie ihn ins Bett brachte. Sie antwortet "Die Engel wachen über dich". Dean glaubt ihr und fragt noch, ob es mal im Haus gebrannt hat. Als sie es verneinte, fiel Dean ein Bild von John auf. Durch eine Anmerkung von Mary musste Dean feststellen, dass John tot ist. Dean fragt, ob er diese Nacht bleiben kann. Mary erlaubt es ihm und geht wieder schlafen. Am nächsten Morgen besucht Dean einen Professor, der ihm alles über Dschinns erzählen soll und ob sie wirklich Wünsche erfüllen können. Dean glaubt, dass der Dschinn ihm sein Herzenswunsch erfüllt hat und es gefällt ihm. Draußen auf der Straße bemerkt er ein Mädchen, das ihn merkwürdig anglotzt. Als Dean näher zu ihr gehen will, verschwindet sie spurlos. Zurück bei Mary fragt Dean, ob er den Rasen mähen darf. Mary hat nichts dagegen und Dean mäht den Rasen. Bei einer Pause mit einem Bier sieht er ein Auto vor dem Haus parken und sieht Sam und zu seiner Überraschung auch Jessica. Er empfängt sie herzlich und fragt, was sie hier machen. Sam erklärt ihm, dass Mary Geburtstag hat. Sie alle feiern in einem Restaurant, wo Sam und Jessica ihre Verlobung bekannt geben. Dean bemerkt wieder das Mädchen und verschwindet spurlos. Zuhause bei Mary fragt Dean die anderen, ob sie nicht zusammen einen Trinken gehen. Sam will Dean alleine sprechen und fragt ihn wegen seinem Verhalten aus. Sam erzählt Dean, dass Sam wegen ihm ab und zu Ärger hatte und sie nichts gemeinsam haben. In seiner Wohnung redet er mit Carmen darüber, dass er alles gut machen will, was er angestellt hat und bereut es, dass er und Sam so unterschiedlich sind. Als er Fernsehen will, kommt die Nachricht über ein Flugzeug, das abgestürzt ist. Dean stellt fest, dass es das Flugzeug ist, das er und Sam gerettet haben. Er recherchiert über alle Fälle, die Dean und Sam gelöst haben und musste feststellen, dass alle Menschen, die sie gerettet haben, tot sind. Da tauchte auf einmal eine Erscheinung auf und Dean durchsucht die Wohnung. Er findet zwei Leichen im Schrank, die sofort wieder verschwinden. Daraufhin besucht Dean das Grab seines Vaters. Er redet darüber, warum er diese Leben nicht führen kann und er immer alle retten soll. Er entscheidet sich dafür, den Dschinn zu töten, damit alles wieder normal wird. Er bricht bei Mary ein, um ein Silbermesser zu finden, damit er es in Lammblut tauchen und den Dschinn damit töten kann. Er wird von Sam entdeckt und begleitet ihn. Sie fahren zum Lagerhaus, wo Dean auf den Dschinn traf. Sie finden die zwei Leichen und das Mädchen, die Dean immer gesehen hat. Langsam kommt Dean der Gedanke, dass alles in diesem Leben nur eine Illusion ist, damit der Dschinn ihnen in der Realität das Blut aussaugen kann. Als er sich töten will, weil er glaubt, dass er so aufwacht, erscheinen Mary, Jessica und Carmen. Sie wollen ihn dazu bringen, in diesem Leben zu bleiben und versprechen ihm ein schönes Leben. Doch lies Dean sich nicht darauf ein und ersticht sich selbst. Es gelingt und er ist wieder in der Realität. Sam ist aufgetaucht und versucht ihn aufzuwecken. Da erscheint der Dschinn und versucht die beiden zu töten. Als der Dschinn versucht, Sam zu betäuben, wird er hinterrücks von Dean mit einem in Lammblut getauchten Silberdolch getötet. Nachdem der Dschinn tot war, sieht sich Dean den Körper des Mädchens an, das noch am Leben ist und bringen sie in Sicherheit. Später in ihrem Hotelzimmer erzählt Dean, was er erlebt hat und wie furchtbar er sich fühlt, seit er und Sam so viel verloren haben. Sam gibt ihm zu verstehen, dass er weiß, wie Dean sich fühlt, aber will Sam ihn aufmuntern mit der Tatsache, dass all die Opfer es wert sind, wenn sie dadurch Leben retten. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Mary Winchester *Jessica Moore *Dschinn Vorkommende Wesen *Dschinn *Geist Musik *'What a Wonderful World' von The Ramones *'Saturday Night Special' von Lynyrd Skynryd Zitate ::Dean entdeckt ein Foto seines Vaters beim Softball. :Dean: Dad spielt in einem Softballteam? Dass Dad in einem Softballteam spielt, das ist komisch für mich. :Mary: Er war vernarrt in dieses Team. :Dean: Dad ist tot? Was war der Grund für seinen Tod? :Mary: Ein Schlaganfall, er ist im Schlaf gestorben, das weißt du doch. :Dean: Das ist toll. :Mary: Wie bitte?! :Dean: Das ist toll, dass er friedlich gegangen ist. Ich meine es hätte schlimmer sein können. ---- ::Als Dean den Professor fragt, ob Dschinns wirklich Wünsche erfüllen können, antwortet dieser, das es möglich wäre. :Dean: Wieso sollte ein Dschinn das tun, zur Selbstverteidigung. Vielleicht ist er gar nicht wirklich böse. :Professor: Junge, haben sie getrunken? :Dean: Das werde ich ständig gefragt aber nein. ---- :Mary: Schatz, weißt du verstehe mich nicht falsch. Ich freue mich, dass du mich so überraschend besuchst, aber müsstest du nicht arbeiten? :Dean: Arbeiten? :Mary: In der Werkstatt? :Dean: Richtig in der Werkstatt genau, da arbeite ich. Nein, nein, ich habe heute frei. ---- ::Sam begleitet Dean auf der Suche nach dem Dschinn. :Dean: Was soll das, wieso tust du das? :Sam: Du bist schließlich mein Bruder. :Dean: Mistkerl! :Sam: Wieso nennst du mich einen Mistkerl? :Dean: Idiot wäre deine Antwort gewesen. Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' What is and what should never be (Was ist und was nie sein sollte) *'Spanisch:' Lo que es y lo que nunca debería ser (Was ist und was nie sein sollte) *'Französisch:' Comme dans un rêve (Wie ein Traum) *'Italienisch:' Desideri nascosti (Verborgene Wünsche) *'Portugiesisch:' Apenas um sonho (Nur ein Traum) *'Polnisch:' Co jest, a co nigdy nie powinno być (Was ist und was nie sein sollte) *'Tschechisch:' Co je a co nikdy nemělo být (Was ist und was nie sein sollte) *'Ungarisch:' Szellem a palackból (Geist der Flasche) *'Finnisch:' Salaperäinen nainen (Geheimnisvolle Frau) Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 02